Incondicional
by MarieJ97
Summary: Entonces, ¿eso era amor? ¿Era esa cosa incondicional, fuerte? Y aún así los vio alejarse. La vio alejarse de él. Para siempre. Ron/Hermione & Scorpius/Rose/OC.


**DISCLAIMER: PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING EXCEPTO ALGUNOS, LA TRAMA ES MÍA.**

_Dedicado al grupo Dramione: historias de amor que debieron ser contadas. ¡Ya se las debía! Perdón por la espera, los/las quiero._

_Es mi segundo Ronmione para que tengan un poco de piedad! xD_

_Disfruten la lectura :)_

_**INCONDICIONAL**_

"You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not."  
― Jodi Picoult, My Sister's Keeper

—Vamos Ron.

Ron se enfurruñó y se enterró más entre sus cobijas. Hermione rodó los ojos.

—¿Sabes? Te estás comportando totalmente como un imbécil.

El pelirrojo levantó rápidamente la mirada y la observó, con su rostro ahora enrojecido. Su esposa aún lo miraba mal.

—¿Disculpa Hermione? ¿Qué me dijiste?—dijo mientras se levantaba poco a poco de la cama. La castaña suspiró frustrada. Al parecer la única forma de que su esposo levantará su necio trasero de la cama era insultándolo.

—Idiota—Hermione lo deletreó y rodó los ojos nuevamente—. Te dije idiota.

—¿Y por qué si se puede saber?

Era el colmo.

—¡Por el amor a Merlín, Ronald Weasley! Tu hija traerá a su primer novio a la casa y eso será en unos minutos, mientras tú estás aquí sin cambiarte. Un evento tan importante para tu hija..

—¿Crees que no lo sé, Hermione?—murmuró, pateando las cobijas con brusquedad. Hermione se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltarle varios insultos—. Has estado repitiendo hasta la saciedad que hoy Rosie iba a traer a su novio. Bien, ya entendimos, ¿está bien?

El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia su closet y azotó la puerta. Hermione ahora se mordió los labios, tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar pero no podía porque haría un escándalo y porque su hija estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, Rose la necesitaba más que nunca. Así que suspirando, se dirigió hacia abajo.

Mientras tanto, Ron miraba con desaliento la puerta que acababa de azotar.

.

.

.

—Mamá—chilló Rose, agarrando a su madre de la manga y llevándosela un poco más lejos de Daniel—. ¿Qué hacen mis tíos aquí?

Hermione sonrió un poco culpable. El novio apenas acababa de llegar hace unos minutos, un muchacho que hasta ahora, la castaña creía correcto para su hija. Con solo ver como la miraba pero hace unos minutos, habían tocado la puerta y Rose puso histérica al oír las voces de sus tíos.

—Es la presentación de tu primer novio cariño. Tus tíos están deseosos de conocerlo. Además..

—Pero trajeron a James, Albus, Lily..

—Hija—Hermione la agarró suavemente de los hombros. La pelirroja estaba empezando a hiperventilar—. Tranquilízate. Todo estará bien, Daniel..—entonces se detuvo y miró bien a su hija. Notó que estaba totalmente asustada; así que le acarició la mejilla con cariño. Rose pareció tranquilizarse por momentos—. Los Weasley han sido siempre una familia unida. Siempre. Tu padre, tu tío y tus primos solo quieren lo mejor para ti, solo te están protegiendo. Y si Daniel te quiere lo suficiente se quedará.

Rose se relamió los labios antes de decir su más grande miedo:

—No quiero que me deje mamá.

Fue difícil soltarlo. Eso que ha estado en su mente desde la primera vez que lo vio. Ver a Daniel en Hogsmeade en una de sus visitas al pueblo fue demasiado para ella. Después de que él le hablará primero. Su cabello negro y sus ojos azules suaves en contrarresto de su rostro; que era duro pero Rose ha visto como a veces se suaviza cuando sonríe por algo que ha dicho o su risa casi musical. Sí: ella está completamente enamorada de él. Rose no tuvo preocupación de que se haya enamorado de su apellido porque nunca dijeron los apellidos hasta después de la tercera cita. Estaban en los tiempos que eso ya no importaba-o por algunos ya no- además Daniel a pesar de tener diecisiete años, ya era pasante para uno de los equipos más famosos del mundo mágico.

No quería separase ni por un momento de él.

Hermione suspiró y abrazó fuertemente a su hija. Intentando transmitirle confianza y seguridad. Era su primer novio, su primer amor y parecía buen chico.

—Tranquila linda, ¿si? Nada malo va a pasar.

Después de estar varios segundos abrazadas; Rose la soltó suavemente y le sonrió levemente.

—Veremos cómo sale la noche. Ahora ve a atender a tu chico, cariño—Hermione le guiñó un ojo picara pero Rose hizo una mueca.

—Mamá.

—¿Mande, cariño?

—No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Hermione rió.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde está el idiota que le robó el corazón a mi primita?

Rose bufó y se abrazó más a su novio pero Daniel le besó la cabeza, se soltó suavemente y dio su mano para un saludo pero James no lo hizo. De hecho, se cruzó de brazos.

—Diablos Albus. Te dije que cuidarás a Rose en Hogwarts mientras yo no estaba. ¿Y esto es lo que haces...?—gruñó. Albus lo ignoró y saludó a Daniel.

—Mucho sin verte amigo—sonrió.

—Sí—rió el pelinegro y le dirigió una mirada de seguridad a Rose—. Tranquilo ¿James?—El Potter mayor asintió—. Primero me hago daño, yo nunca dañaría a Rose.

—Es lo que quería oír—se oyó una voz.

Y ahí Scorpius apareció y Rose no pudo evitar sentir un vértigo en su estómago. El rubio la miraba inquisitivamente.

—Malfoy, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Ahora soy Malfoy?

Rose tragó en seco al sentir la mirada de sus primos y novio. Scorpius sonrió internamente. Hace algunas semanas antes de salir de vacaciones habían discutido. El rubio había tratado de disuadirla que estar con Daniel no era lo mejor, ya que él no vivía por ahí y además muy pronto iba a volverse un jugador de Quidditch profesional e iba a tener fans alocadas alrededor de él. Pero Rose se ofendió y desde entonces no se dirigían la palabra; la pelirroja hasta ignoraba las cartas del chico.

—¡Este es Daniel!—Lily llegó y abrazó al chico con confianzas haciendo que las pálidas mejillas de Daniel se sonrojaran. Pero muy poco pero aun así Rose lo notó y se rió de él—. ¡Hola cuñado!

—¿Cuñado?—dijeron a la vez James y Scorpius. Albus rió quedamente palmeando la espalda de Daniel.

El chico no podía estar más sorprendido de los diferentes caracteres que podía tener una familia.

—Y eso que te falta conocer a..

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Harry Potter.

Llego Harry usando un abrigo negro que enmarcaba sus ojos y lentes. Daniel no pudo evitar respingar de lo rápido que había aparecido. Rose se palmeó la frente. Conocía a su tío lo suficiente para saber que usó su nombre para intimidarlo.

—El gusto es mío señor Potter—dijo saludándolo con la mano y poniendo rostro solemne haciendo reír nuevamente a Albus.

—Espero que sepas que soy el tío de Rose y que además soy jefe del departamento de Aurores y que..

—¡Tío Harry!—dijo Rose espantada—. No le hagas caso Daniel, él..

—Y le pateó el culo a Voldemort.

Ron hizo su entrada y Scorpius pudo observar que tenía su rostro totalmente rígido y lo miraba con ojos aniquilantes. Tal y como a él lo había mirado cuando supo que era amigo de Rose. Scorpius rió con cierta satisfacción pero después pensó que lo hace porque se preocupa por ella y además lo cree una amenaza.. El rubio sintió como su estómago se revolvía.

—Soy Ronald Weasley, el padre de Rosie—dijo el pelirrojo apretando más de lo que debía la mano del idiota que tenía como novio su hija.

Su pequeña, su pedacito de cielo.

Miró con ojos recelosos al chico. Era alto, un poco robusto–aunque veía que su brazo era musculoso, tal vez era por eso- con unos ojos azules y pelo negro. Bah, quien sabe en que se fijó su hija en él.

—Mucho gusto señor Weasley. Soy Daniel..

—Y yo soy Hugo—lo cortó. El castaño llegó hacia donde se encontraba el chico y lo fulminó con la mirada—. Y soy el hermano de Rose. Así que tranquiliza tus manitas hoy, ¿okay?

—¡Hugo!—dijo Rose totalmente horrorizada. Su rostro no podía ponerse más rojo porque explotaría—. ¡Cállate por amor a Merlín!

—¡A cenar!

La voz de Hermione la interrumpió. Hugo aunque siguió fulminándolo con la mirada, fue el primero en correr junto a James. Todos poco a poco fueron yéndose al comedor de los Weasley hasta que solo quedaron Rose, Daniel y Albus.

—No fue tan mal ¿eh?—dijo Albus.

Rose suspiró.

.

.

.

—Y dime.. —empezó Ron, como no queriendo la cosa. Lily lanzó una risita pero Albus la calló rápidamente con la mirada, Rose lo que en ese momento necesitaba era el apoyo de todos. James por el otro lado, estaba junto a Hugo y su tío Ron. Juntos, al parecer, se turnaban para mirar mal al pobre novio de Rose quien no sabía dónde meterse—. ¿En qué casa de Hogwarts estás? Espero que Gryffindor porque..

—Señor Weasley, Daniel no estudia en Hogwarts.

—Le preguntaron a Daniel, no a ti Malfoy—rechistó la pelirroja enseguida. Scorpius le hizo una mueca, para después seguir comiendo. Hermione los miró, intentando que la sorpresa no marque en su rostro. Ahora lo entendía todo: las cartas que seguidamente llegaban a su hogar, la frialdad de Rose en juntarse con Albus y Scorpius, lo exaltada que llegó a casa cuando empezaron las vacaciones.. estaba peleada con Scorpius. Que tonto había sido de su parte no darse cuenta, aunque era cierto que estuvo muy entretenida con la planificación de la cena.

Entonces, ¿qué hacia el rubio ahí?

—Es cierto señor Weasley, yo no estudio en Hogwarts—comenzó Daniel, apretando la mano de su novia y sonriéndole.

Ron rió sarcásticamente y colocó su codo en la mesa para así posar su rostro en la mano.

—Entonces empieza contando donde se conocieron mi hija y tú. Además te ves muy mayor para ella.

—Tengo diecisiete.

—¿Sabes que ella tiene quince, no?—dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Papá! En algunos pocos meses voy a cumplir los dieciséis—Rose se enrojeció haciendo que el corazón del rubio palpitara a un ritmo impresionante.

—Oh vamos Ronald, tu tenías un enamoramiento en Fleur y ella era mucho mayor que tú. De hecho tenías catorce y ella diecisiete—dijo Ginny intentando defender a Rose pero lo que hizo fue que el rostro de Hermione se enfriará rápidamente.

—Yo..

—¡¿De la tía Fleur?!—dijeron al unísono James y Lily. Albus hizo una mueca al instante.

—¿Eso no es incesto?—exclamó, arrugando la nariz e intentando evitar las imágenes que se empezaban a reproducir en su mente. Los ojos verdes de Albus los miraba como si se fueran a salir de su órbita mientras que el redondo rostro de Lily empezaba a tornar de un malsano verde. James tenía unas tremendas ganas de reír junto a una terrible incomodes de parte de Scorpius.

—No—respondió al instante Ron pero al sentir la mirada de su esposa, añadió nervioso—. Pero en cierto sentido, sí..

—¿Y cómo está tu familia, Daniel? —preguntó Harry al ver como se empezaba a tensar el ambiente a pesar de que era una "cena pacifica formal para la presentación del primer novio de Rose".

Daniel sonrió confiado. A Ginny no se le escapó que su sonrisa no era del todo agradable, de hecho, le estaba empezando a inspirar desconfianza, como si tuviera segundas intenciones. Que va, pensó la pelirroja, deben ser sus duras facciones del rostro.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar señor Potter.

—¿En qué trabajan?—añadió Hermione interesada mientras se servía un poco más de comida e intentaba ignorar las miradas que le lanzaba Ron.

—Mi padre trabaja en una tienda de Quidditch y mi madre trabaja en una..

—Tienda de libros, mamá—añadió Rose con una sonrisa, ansiosa de poner más a su lado a su madre—. Me contó Daniel que a su mamá le gusta mucho leer.

—Le encanta—Los ojos azules de Daniel brillaron a causa del recuerdo de su madre. Para él, su familia era todo.

—Sería muy interesante conocerla.

—La va a conocer señora Weasley—añadió Daniel, asintiendo. A Hermione le empezaba a encantar más el chico pero en ese momento, su rostro le parecía muy familiar...

Ron al igual que Hermione pensaba que el rostro del chico se le figuraba a alguien—aunque también se estaba hartando que su esposa huyera sus miradas. Tenía tantas ganas que esa estúpida cena se terminara, que volviera a ignorar que su pequeña ya tiene novio y así, hablar con su esposa. Lo que odiaba muchísimo Ron era que las cuentas no saldadas de los dos aparecieran. Como en una ocasión que Hermione fue a sorprenderlo en su oficina del Ministerio y lo encontró con su vieja ex-novia Lavender Brown -ahora Thomas-. Fue un duro golpe para su matrimonio. Aunque no hubieran hecho nada, Hermione desconfió de él. Aún estaba sensible esa parte de ellos. Muy sensible.. pero ¿a un grado que él no se había dado cuenta?

—¿Tienes hermanos Daniel?—dijo Hugo ácidamente. El pelinegro ignoró las miradas llameantes que los ojos castaños de su cuñado le lanzaba.

—Una hermana pequeña llamada Sophie. De hecho—agregó ahora mirando a Hermione—. Su segundo nombre es Hermione, que coincidencia ¿qué le parece señora Weasley?

Rose, que en casi toda la cena, había estado con el rostro tapado por sus manos sintió como una sonrisa quería aparecer. Otro punto a favor de Daniel. Además, parecía que el destino ya los quería juntar desde antes.. Mientras tanto, Hermione con eso tenía una terrible sospecha..

—Ya que no eres de aquí, ¿de dónde eres?—preguntó Ginny, mientras acariciaba los cabellos rojos de su hija, imaginando el día en que ella llegara presentando a su novio.

—Vengo de Bulgaria y como sabrán ahora, soy de Durmstrang..

Tung, tung. La mente de Ron viajaba a toda velocidad. O la que podía. Quería recordar, quería..

—Mis padres son Viktor e Isabelle Krum y..

—¿¡Tu padre es Viktor Krum?!

Silencio. El más impoluto silencio. La tensión se podía cortar con un pequeño cuchillo de cocina. Los Potter no sabían a donde mirar, pero Rose y Hugo miraban interrogantes a sus padres quienes sus rostros sufrían una metamorfosis y de quien más se preocupaban era el de su padre. Se estaba colorando hasta las raíces y una vena en su cuello estaba saltando. Hermione miró a su esposo y sonrió nerviosamente.

—..¿Tiene algo de malo..?—dijo Daniel en un tono inocente que ni Scorpius y Hugo se tragaron.

—Claro que no, cielo—rió Hermione y le hacía gestos a Ginny para que la ayudará mientras ella agarraba un brazo de su esposo y lo acariciaba para apaciguarlo. Y al parecer funcionaba a momentos.

—Es que conocen a tu padre y Ron se sorprendió mucho—dijo Ginny también acariciando el brazo de Harry, quien ahora sufría un shock.

—¿En serio?—el rostro de Daniel se iluminó totalmente y confiado agregó—: Puedo decirles a mis padres que vengan aquí.

—Tu di fecha—sonrió la castaña débilmente—. No quiero que tus padres se tomen tanta molestia de venir desde Bulgaria hasta acá.

Daniel Krum negó con la cabeza. Una pulcra sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Una sonrisa que desconoció totalmente Rose y que le perturbaba. Había algo también su mirada al hablar que no pudo evitar que un escalofrío llegará a ella.

—Ninguna molestia señora Weasley. Además es muy posible que nos mudemos para este nuevo ciclo escolar.

Rose enmudeció y boqueaba como un pez. Scorpius se puso totalmente pálido–más si se podía ya que hasta normalmente parece un muerto–. Albus tragó en seco y deseaba la reacción de alguien, ya que la tensión ya era más que captable en el ambiente. Siempre pero siempre tenemos que tener cuidado con lo que deseamos porque nunca sabes cómo suceden las cosas..

—¿¡Se van a mudar aquí?!—Listo. El rostro de Ron había agarrado colores que nunca se pensaron que eran sanos. El pelirrojo se paró bruscamente haciendo un gran estruendo, tanto, que con sus propias manos rompió un plato empezando a sangrar al instante.

—Ronald Billius Weasley, eres un total idiota—Hermione agarró la mano de su esposo y lo llevó a arrastras a la cocina para lavarle la herida. 

Hermione ignoraba los ruidos de afuera de la cocina. La furia re burbujeaba en su interior y veía rojo por todos lados. Y lo peor es que Ron no se quedaba atrás. La castaña rápidamente fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios para después empezarle a limpiar la herida a su esposo. Los dos estaban callados hasta que la voz de Ron lo interrumpió:

—Definitivamente ese chico no es para Rose—Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y apretó la herida haciendo que Ron gimiera del dolor—. Cuidado con lo que haces Granger..

Hermione lo soltó como si fuera ácido.

—¿Disculpa? Soy Weasley para tu información, si no te ha quedado claro todo estos años.

Ron simplemente agarró un pañuelo y se lo puso alrededor de la mano.

—Así fue como me llamaste, ¿no? Hace unos años "Señor Weasley" aún y cuando ya estábamos casados..

—Ronald esto es totalmente distinto—dijo la castaña furiosa y hablando con la mandíbula totalmente tensa. Ron no se amedrantó por su mirada miel. 

El pelirrojo rió amargamente y se cruzó de brazos.

—Infórmame señora que lo sabe todo, ¿en qué es diferente..?

—Tú no me viste con Krum. A solas en una oficina ¿o sí?

Ron por un momento se quedó mudo y empalideció ante los recuerdos de algo que siempre quiere olvidar que ocurrió. Pero ¿cómo olvidar un gran bache en tu matrimonio? Hasta habían estado a punto de divorciarse. Fue un día normal como cualquier otro hasta que tuvo una cita inesperada: Lavender. Ya estaba en su oficina cuando llegó. Lucía nerviosa y trastocada, le contó de su matrimonio fatídico con Zacharias Smith y que no sabía a quién contarle.

Ron intentó por todos los medios persuadirla de que había miles de personas a las que les podía contar porque él estaba ocupado. Lavender insistió tanto que tuvo que invitarla a un sillón de su oficina y ofrecerle un trago para tranquilizarla. Al parecer se le subieron los tragos a la cabeza y empezó a coquetearle tan descaradamente que se subió encima de él y cuando estaba a punto de quitarla, Hermione apareció. Ron ni en un millón de años olvidaría su rostro. Como su sonrisa hacia cambiado a una mueca de desprecio total y sus ojos habían carecido de brillo.

Le gritó como nunca y se fue. Dejando su perfume en toda la habitación. Ron rápidamente ignoró las atropelladas y lastimosas disculpas de Lavender para después correrla. Ni siquiera se tardó minutos en ir a su hogar... para ver que no se encontraban ni Hermione y sus hijos. Hugo aún era demasiado pequeño para recordarlo pero Rose sí, aún lo recuerda lo suficiente esos días para siempre oír con temor las peleas insignificantes de sus padres, con el miedo de que vuelva a pasar todo eso.

Y aun así, Ron se distinguía porque en ese tipo de momentos, la razón se le nublaba y lo único que podía sentir el dolor del corazón al pensar que el búlgaro podría quitarle a su familia en un chasquido. Ya le robó a su esposa una vez.. ¿Y ahora a su hija? ¿Es que acaso quería robarle todo lo que le importa?

—Es casi lo mismo.

—¿Es casi lo mismo? ¡Por Merlín, Ron! Viktor está casado y tiene hijos.

—Pero aún te sigue amando y no me lo puedes negar.

—Fui su primer amor—dijo Hermione dijo intentando acercarse a su esposo quien no la miraba. Eso desesperó a la castaña a grandes cantidades, él no se dejaba ayudar.

Ron bufó sarcástico.

—¿Y tú le pusiste a uno de tus hijos Viktor?—hizo gesto de que estaba pensando y después de que tuvo una gran idea—. ¿O me vas a decir hasta ahora que Hugo es su segundo nombre? ¿George? Porqué..

—¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices! ¡George fue por tu hermano! ¡Por su valentía..!

—Y sigues defendiéndolo después de tantos años—Ron se volteó y le dio la espalda mientras se cruzaba nuevamente de brazos—. Rose no será novio de Daniel Krum. Ni siquiera se le va a acercar. Punto final.

—Eso no te lo voy a permitir Ronald Weasley, sobre mi cadáver pondrás tus beneficios encima de mi hija—dijo ferozmente.

Y Ron hizo lo impensable. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina y la abrió, para después hacer un gesto con ella.

—Soy el hombre de esta casa. Si no te gustan mis reglas, la puerta está abierta.

Lo dijo. Ron en ese momento no pensaba y Hermione luchaba con todo su corazón para no romper a llorar y abrazarlo. Nuevamente Ron prefería su orgullo a tener que pedir disculpas. Así que sin más, la castaña agarró su bolso, muy parecido al que tenía en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes y se fue azotando la puerta dejando rápidamente un vacío en el corazón del pelirrojo que tal vez lo acompañaría por siempre..

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Daniel lucía casi temeroso por la reacción del señor Weasley.

—Rosie, ¿qué hice de malo?—dijo con culpabilidad—. Linda, lamento haber arruinado la cena..

—No mi amor—lo detuvo al instante. El rostro de Daniel lucía triste ya que Rose llevaba semanas preparando la cena además de que estaba nerviosa porque llegará el día. Rose agarró el rostro de su novio, decidida—. Tú no tuviste nada de culpa, ¿está bien? Es solo que mi padre..

—No le agrado—dijo suspirando.

—Cualquier hombre que no sea familia Weasley no es bienvenido para él, que te lo diga Malfoy—para nadie fue desapercibido como la pelirroja pronunció el apellido del susodicho—. Además, mi padre ha estado muy tenso estos días..

—¿Tú crees?—sonrió débilmente.

Rose asintió ahora acariciando su mejilla.

—No lo creo, lo sé.

Y antes de darse un pequeño beso, la voz de Scorpius los interrumpió.

—Si se van a besuquear váyanse a otro lado—dijo para sorpresa de todos ya que no lo dijo en tono de broma, si no de verdad. Su rostro lucía frío.

Rose lo miró furiosa ante de pararse bruscamente, lanzarle a la cara su servilleta y salir del comedor. Daniel la siguió rápidamente hacia la salida, donde estaba yendo la pelirroja. Albus le dirigió una mirada llena de decepción y también, sin haberlo pensándolo dos veces, Ginny Weasley.

—Scorpius Malfoy, estoy totalmente decepcionada de ti. Te creí diferente pero en esta cena donde debiste dejar tu rencor a un lado y apoyar a una de tus mejores amigos, te comportaste mal. Muy mal.

—Mamá, tranquila..

Ginny frunció el ceño y le volteó el rostro antes de dejar ella también la servilleta y salir de ahí.

—¿Me disculpan, por favor?—dijo Harry antes de salir.

James chasqueó la lengua observando ahora con una fulminante mirada al rubio, Lily seguía comiendo como si nada mientras Albus no sabía que pensar. La cena había salido fatal.

.

.

.

Rose apretó los labios intentando que un sollozo no saliera pero no pudo retener las lágrimas. Se sentía totalmente frustrada. La cena que hizo con tanto ahínco, nervios y desesperos con su madre resultó un fracaso. Entonces sintió como unos brazos la rodearon y al instante le correspondió apoyándose en el pecho tan conocido de su novio. Pudo suspirar tranquila unos segundos.. hasta que su novio la apartó de él. La pelirroja parpadeó confundida.

—Rose mía—dijo Daniel besando su cabeza con delicadeza y apoyando su rostro ahí. La chica no pudo observar que el búlgaro tenía el rostro con el ceño fruncido lleno de dolor—. Lamento tanto todo esto.

Rose cerró los ojos y sentía como sus manos temblaban un poco. Tenía un presentimiento pero, él no podía.. ¿O sí? No podía pensar. Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente y sentía como empezaba a palpitar su cabeza.

—Yo lo sabía.

La voz de Daniel Krum resonó en el portal de la casa de los Weasley. Rose apretó más fuerte sus ojos. No por Merlín, por favor, no..

—Yo sabía que nuestros padres se conocían.

La chica sintió como su corazón se hacía trizas.

—¿De qué..? ¿De qué hablas?

Daniel besó nuevamente la cabeza de Rose, cerrado los ojos. Presentía que tal vez sería la última vez que haría algo así. Entonces sin esperar su respuesta Rose lo alejó de ella.

—¿Tu lo sabías..?

—Sí, Rose—dijo Daniel, sentenciando tal vez su relación con Rose. Al observar como endurecía la mirada lo supo: la había perdido. Y tal vez para siempre—. Yo sabía que mi padre estuvo con tu madre cuando él estuvo un tiempo aquí en Londres.

La pelirroja ahogó un gemido y se volteó, dándole la espalda. Daniel no soportaba su indiferencia.

—Fue horrible saber que el segundo nombre de mi hermana es de otra mujer que no es mi madre. ¿Sabes lo que se siente no poder mirarlo sin algún rencor?—y sin poder evitarlo le dijo casi gritando. Rose se abrazó a si misma—. ¿Observar cómo a veces mira por la ventana y odio pensar que tal vez él imagina un futuro con tu madre?

Rose empalideció al oír cómo se quebraba la voz de su novio. Sintió como algo se le encajaba en su ser porque las irremediables ganas de consolarlo persistían en ella.

—Mi madre es inglesa por eso no tengo el acento tan marcado—siguió Daniel, aun cuando sentía sus lágrimas caer—. ¿Y si por eso se casó con ella? Es castaña excepto por sus ojos, son azules pero ¿y si tu madre sigue enamorado de mi padre..?

—¡Ya cállate! ¡No sigas!—gritó Rose tapándose los oídos. Temía que alguien viniera por los gritos y además porque ella sollozaba fuertemente. Sentía que se iba a ahogar con tanta inseguridad que le infundió su novio—. No puedo creerlo, me utilizaste..

Daniel negó con la cabeza, tenía una amarga sonrisa adornada en su rostro.

—No Rose mía—dijo deteniéndose enfrente de ella. La pelirroja sentía su aliento en la nuca pero aun así no volteó para nada—. Yo te amo desde la primera vez que te vi. ¿Recuerdas? En la tienda de tus tíos.

Él sonreía ante el recuerdo de como se había parado abruptamente dejando de seguir a su padre para observar desde la ventana afuera de la tienda a una chica pelirroja que iba acompañada-o casi escoltada por un rubio y un pelinegro– pero Rose no. La chica no sonreía y se abrazaba más fuerte así misma.

—No puedo—dijo Rose aún con lágrimas en los ojos—. Yo...necesitamos darnos un tiempo.

El corazón de Daniel Krum se deshizo completamente. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaron completamente de lágrimas y al diablo que pensaran que era una marica. Su novia, el amor de su vida, le estaba diciendo un adiós.

—Podemos superarlo mi amor..—suplicó en un intento de quitar esa idea de su mente. Pero la había cagado y en grande porque ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—No, tal vez aún no—dijo y para sorpresa de él, se giró a mirarlo. Su mirada lucía fría—. Tal vez algún día podamos estar juntos, pero aún no. No cuando viniste a mi casa aún y cuando no lo parece, mi familia te recibió con los brazos abiertos y tu vienes a destruirla..—ella nuevamente negó con la cabeza—. Adiós Daniel Krum.

Sin dirigirle otra mirada, lo evadió y cuando ya estaba girando la perilla para entrar se escuchó la voz de Daniel:

—Rose mía.

Rose cerró los ojos. Daniel amaba llamarla así. Cuando se conocieron y él intentaba sonsacarle su nombre, ella era muy resistente así que la llamaba "pelirroja mía" pero cuando le dijo su nombre, la chica recuerda como él le había susurrado un "Rose mía" antes de besarla por primera vez.. Ahora todo era pasado.

—Adiós Daniel Krum.

Cuando la chica cerró la puerta, el pelinegro susurró:

—Adiós Rose Weasley.

.

.

. 

—No quieras culpar a Rose—dijo James inquisitivamente.

Scorpius alzó una ceja, casi curioso.

—¿A qué te refieres, Potter?

—No quieras culpar a Rose de que otro sujeto se te haya adelantado.

Más silencio y del pesado. Hasta Lily había parado de comer para mirar seriamente al rubio.

—Todos en esta familia lo sabemos excepto claro, Rose y tú—la pelirroja rodó los ojos—. Que tontos son los dos.

—¿Todos..?—Scorpius habló débilmente. Sentía que la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor y tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa.

—Toditos—canturreó Lily. Albus la fulminó con la mirada—. Hasta tus padres.

—Lilian no le íbamos a decirle eso—la chistó.

Lily rápidamente se enfurruñó. Ya tenía muchísimas ganas de lanzárselo a la cara a esos dos. Esos se tenían dando vueltas desde hace años y era insoportable ver que aún no se daban cuenta. Hasta para el tío Ron era obvia su relación. No era difícil adivinarlo al ver la actitud del rubio cuando la pelirroja está a su alrededor. Siempre sufría el gran cambio de ponerse de tan buen humor que le faltaba ponerse una corona de flores y bailar por toda la habitación–Albus pensaba que Lily exageraba-. Sin embargo esta ocasión fue la excepción. No fue sorpresa para ninguno cuando se supo la relación de Rose con Daniel, explotará el rubio.

—Malfoy después solo discúlpate y ya—James rodó los ojos—. Esto cada vez pone..

Y lo interrumpieron los gritos de sus tíos. Lily tapó con su mano la mueca de sorpresa que tenía en su rostro, mientras James y Albus sentían como un escalofrío los invadía al recordar esos días en los que tuvieron que buscar a su tía Hermione, a Rose y Hugo, que habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra..

—Por Merlín, ¿qué está sucediendo..?—dijo Harry, atraído por los gritos. Y fue cuando llegó Rose, con su rímel corrido por su rostro haciendo saltar rápidamente a Scorpius.

—Rose, ¿estás bien?—La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada rencorosa.

—¿Ahora te importo?

El rubio se quedó callado y antes de que pudiera contradecirla, Ron Weasley abrió la puerta de la cocina, y de ahí salía Hermione con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ginny llegó y miro confusa a su cuñada.

—Herms, ¿qué paso?—dijo fuerte ante el sonido de la puerta azotando—. ¿Se pelearon? ¿Herms?

—No puedo ahorita Ginny.

La mirada de Hermione y como agarraba algunas cosas para meterlas a su bolso lo decía todo. Lucía trastocada y sumamente nerviosa.

—Mamá, ¿qué paso con..?

—Quiso prohibirte salir con Daniel, mi amor—dijo acariciando la mejilla de su hija con cariño. La pelirroja empalideció.

—Mamá.. ¿Peleaste con papá, defendiéndome para que pudiera salir con el chico que quiero?—murmuró con dulzura. Hermione volteó a verla para asentir rápidamente. Rose no pudo evitar ir y abrazarla—. Te amo mamá.

—Y yo a ti—respondió cuando sintió los brazos de Hugo también a su alrededor.

Scorpius tragó saliva. En esos momentos sus brazos cosquilleaban por el deseo de tocar y abrazar a Rose, su mejor amiga que por una estupidez de parte de él, tal vez ya no lo sea...

—¿Quieren venir conmigo?—Rose y Hugo no lo dudaron ni en un instante—. Bien, vamos chicos después venimos por su ropa.

Harry miró con impotencia como su mejor amiga y sobrinos hablaban de irse. Y no solo eso: miró con impotencia como a su mejor amigo le ganó el orgullo de nuevo. Mientras Ginny, ayudaba en algunas cosas para que Hermione las metiera en su bolsa. James, Lily, Albus y Scorpius no sabían dónde meterse. Scorpius más que nunca se sintió al margen de un sentimiento. Se sentía como si no perteneciera a esa escena íntima y familiar.

—Vamos a un hotel, ¿está bien?—dijo Hermione acariciando la mejilla de Harry. Él asintió.

—Mejor vayan a la Madriguera—dijo Ginny, hablando por primera vez en ese rato—. Ahí estarán mejor.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No gracias. No quiero incomodar a Molly y además, no creo que le guste que esté ahí por mi pelea con.. Ronald.

Ginny se quedó callada ante lo que dijo Hermione. Las dos sabían que era verdad, Molly Weasley ante todo era madre y se hubiera inmiscuido en el asunto y más con lo ocurrido anteriormente. Ron ya tenía antecedentes.

—Cuídense chicos—dijo Ginny ahora acariciando la mejilla de Rose mientras abrazaba a Hugo. Los Potter se reunieron al abrazo antes de que se escucharan cosas rompiendo dentro de la cocina.

Scorpius boqueaba como pez y agarró el hombro de su amiga, en un intento de llamar su atención.

—Rose...—la pelirroja estuvo tentada a darle un bofetón por todo lo acontecido pero su rostro, el rostro de Scorpius lucía sombrío. Triste y más que todo: arrepentido—. Escríbeme donde estés ¿está bien?

Rose se quedó callada y todos se sorprendieron cuando ella asintió para así, abrazarlo fuertemente. Para los que la conocen saben que la pelirroja no perdona fácilmente. **Al parecer Scorpius fue la excepción.****  
**  
—Claro Scor—murmuró ella en su cuello, ya que no era tan alta como su padre. Había heredado la estatura de los Granger. El rubio olió con cierta delicia el cabello rojo de su amiga para así soltarse un poco del abrazo para mirarla, los ojos chocolates de la chica brillaban como nunca. Y entonces se dio cuenta: estaba enamorado de ella. Tal vez en su interior lo sentía, lo presentía pero ahora lo sabía. Así que con un cariño infinito acarició la mejilla pecosa de Rose, haciéndola sonrojar.

.  
.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué hiciste?

Harry entró y le dio gracias a todos sus años de Auror cuando esquivó ágilmente una botella de vino -que sospechaba muy cara- que venía hacia él y que se estrelló finalmente en la puerta. Miró a su amigo con los ojos desorbitados para después rodar los ojos.

—Vete—dijo Ron mientras sorbía un poco de su cerveza. Harry pudo notar que tenía bolsas moradas debajo de sus ojos. En el área alrededor de sus labios, incluyendo debajo de la nariz estaba casi rojo y se notaba a grandes rasgos ya que el rostro de Ron estaba pálido.

Harry no dijo nada en ese momento. Agarró la silla enfrente de su amigo y se sentó para seguir mirándolo aun y cuando el pelirrojo lo ignoraba deliberadamente.

—¿No me vas a preguntar si están aquí Rose y Hugo?

Se sumó un silencio un poco incómodo en el que Ron cerró los ojos y que después una sonrisa hueca se formó en sus labios.

—Los conozco lo suficiente para saber que se irían con ella.

Harry apretó los labios lleno de molestia. Odio como su amigo se había referido a Hermione con un _ella_. Como algo tan impersonal. El moreno pensó por unos momentos como abordar a Ron así que le agarró una botella de cerveza a su amigo, la abrió y le sonrió a su amigo.

—Hermione Jean Granger, la alumna más inteligente que haya pisado Hogwarts desde Lily Potter..

Ron rió con amargura y bebió un poco de su cerveza.

—..Que se casó con un imbécil.

Y entonces en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry se levantó y le derramó encima de su cabeza la cerveza que tenía. Toda cayó y el pelirrojo abrió los ojos para mirar incrédulo a su amigo.

—Hermione Granger, la que te soportó todos estos putos años—le escupió mientras lo agarraba de su camisa violentamente. No había tocado así a Ron desde la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, hace mucho tiempo atrás. Y ahora lo volvía hacer—. No sé si la engañaste o no, no sé qué jodidos pasó en esa oficina tuya. Lo único que sé, es que a pesar de todo Hermione se quedó a tu puto lado. Se quedó contigo—lo soltó bruscamente y Ron lo miró furioso, como si por fin hubiera despertado de su letargo.

—¡No hables de cosas que no sabes..!

—¡Por Merlín, Ron! ¡Hermione ni siquiera puede dormir cuando te vas de viaje!

El silencio embargó por unos segundos en los que solo se oía la respiración agitada de los dos. Ron hizo su cabello para atrás ya que le picaba en los ojos.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

Hermione le cortaba el pelo. Ella siempre se lo cortaba puntual cada mes sin falta pero desde que las peleas volvieron su esposa ya no lo hacía. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde eso que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos?

No. Más de cuatro meses.

Ya no peleaban por cualquier tontería y se besaban hasta llegar a hacer el amor como reconciliación como cuando estaban en los primeros años de su matrimonio. No, desde que había pasado lo de Lavender ya no peleaban tan seguido y solo acababa cuando uno de los se iba de la habitación. ¿Hacían el amor? Sí. Ron siempre intentaba transmitirle todo lo que no podía con las palabras, todo lo que siempre le escapaba decirle. Siempre le dan ganas de decirle cuan hermosa está cuando la ve, que aún a pesar de los años, cuando la ve entrar a una habitación hace que su corazón lata a una velocidad casi imposible.

Ron, sin saberlo, poco a poco se deslizaba hacia el piso y colocaba su cabeza entre sus manos porque empezaba a ser consciente de la situación.

Se dio cuenta de las pequeñas cosas que no había notado antes. Cosas que indicaban que estaba perdiendo a Hermione poco a poco..

—Ron..Ron..

Harry empezó a llamar al pelirrojo cuando notó que empezaba a moverse la espalda de su amigo, señal de que estaba sollozando. El moreno no sabía que decirle, nunca sabía que decir en esas situaciones.

—Soy un imbécil, Harry.

—Lo sé.

Consuelo tipo-Harry Potter.

El pelirrojo a pesar de todo, sonrió levemente. Ya no sollozaba pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas y su rostro estaba rojo.

—Ella me ama, ¿no es así?

—Tengo tantas de ganas golpearte por esa pregunta, Ron.

Ron pensó en Rose y Hugo, en el menudo ejemplo que les estaba dando. En el jodido ejemplo que les estaba dando al ver como él trataba a su madre y al novio de su niña.

—¿Sabes dónde están?

Harry suspiró.

—Por fin algo inteligente.

.

.

.

Hermione dejo salir su valentía Gryffindoriana cuando no se decayó cuando entró al hotel y menos cuando se registró con su apellido de soltera. Sintió a sus hijos tensarse a su lado pero no se inmutó ni un poco. Tenía que ser fuerte por los tres. Cuando le dieron las llaves, subió y dejo a sus hijos acomodarse.

—No me tardo—dijo con voz trémula para después besar las cabezas pelirrojas de sus hijos e irse. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada; la comprendían. Pero Rose mentalmente se dijo que si no volvía en menos de tres horas iría a buscarla.

.

.

.

Hermione sentía su garganta seca mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero no dejo salir ninguna. Ni cuando estuvo con Ronald soltó alguna, su maldito orgullo no se lo permitió. "Te lo dije" decía su lógica. La misma que le había dicho que no le diera una oportunidad a su esposo y que lo dejará de una vez: que un engaño no se perdonaba pero cuando la mujer castaña llegó al pequeño bar del hotel y pidió un poco de Whisky de fuego, lo único que pensó al dar un trago fue "**Pero valió la pena**"

Sí: habían valido la pena todos esos años después de la gran pelea que tuvo con Ron gracias a su desliz con Lavender. Aun y cuando lo miraba con desconfianza y además sintiendo un nudo en la garganta cada vez que el hombre pelirrojo tenía que salir a misiones de último momento. La castaña no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Al principio pensó que era su hija que venía por ella pero al voltearse se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban interrogante.

—¿Granger?

Hermione olvidó por un momento que estaba tomando alcohol por su esposo y lo miró irritada. Era Draco Malfoy. Lo reconocía además de por sus ojos grises era porque seguía diciéndole Granger a pesar de los años y que se hubiera casado con Ron.

Ron.

La castaña apretó los labios al sentir como se le estrujaba su corazón y suspiró. Draco sin decir nada más se sentó a su lado para así, pedir una copa de Martini.

—¿Ya me dirás que te paso?—dijo después de dar un pequeño trago a su bebida. El hombre despedía elegancia por todas partes y es lo que recuerda Hermione que siempre le envidió, así que rió levemente llamando la atención del rubio. Draco alzó la ceja—. Me estoy asustando.

—¿Más que cuando Ronald se enteró que nuestros hijos eran "los mejores amigos del mundo"?—preguntó pero lo último imitó la voz de su hija a los once años, haciendo negar con la cabeza a Draco—. Oh vamos, te veías asustado—insistió con una sonrisa de lado.

El rubio solo pudo negar nuevamente pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Los dos se habían vuelto terriblemente cercanos por un proyecto del Ministerio y habían tenido que dejar sus diferencias o si no, sus trabajos y sus subordinados se hundirían junto a ellos. Draco y Hermione eran lo demasiado orgullosos para eso. Y lo que los unió definitivamente fue que en las vacaciones de Navidad del primer año de sus hijos, Rose y Scorpius bajaron del tren juntos. Las dos familias habían lucido totalmente desconcertadas cuando la singular pareja de niños se agarraron de las manos y con paso solemne se dirigieron a sus familias. Ron armó tal escándalo que hasta Draco le dio un poco de pena por parte de Hermione-la castaña siempre le dice que lo que vio en su cara fue terror, no pena-.

Cuando Draco creía por perdido que Weasley diera su visto bueno a la amistad de su hijo con la pequeña pelirroja–le valía lo que opinaba la Comadreja, él apoyaba su amistad pero por alguna razón, a su hijo le importaba mucho su opinión-. Rose se acercó hacia su padre y le dijo: "Papá, nosotros somos los mejores amigos del mundo. Por favor: no nos separes" dijo casi con suplica lo último. Su esposa Astoria estuvo a punto de llorar como magdalena en plena estación y con varios mirones observándolos.

Ese momento fue una de las pocas veces que Hermione vio como Ron dejo su orgullo y sus heridas de lado. Su pequeña lucía realmente feliz.

Draco nuevamente sorbió de su bebida e intentó animarla:

—¿Seguimos con nuestra apuesta, verdad?—aguijoneó y entonces consiguió su objetivo: sacarle otra sonrisa. La castaña rodó los ojos un poco hastiada.

—Yo no apostaré sobre el futuro de nuestros hijos, ¿eh?—dijo mientras hacía señas para otro Whiskey—. Además—añadió como si no quisiera la cosa—. Rose tiene novio. Y no es Scorpius.

Draco casi se atraganta con su bebida.

—**Mi hijo no sería tan estúpido para dejar al amor de su vida irse con otro hombre**—dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza—. Es mucho más inteligente que su padre..—lo último, lo había murmurado al grado que Hermione no pudo oír. Su voz había sonado ronca, áspera y adolorida. _Una pequeña herida que no pudo sanar_. Le dio una mirada de reojo a su acompañante que lucía con las mejillas sonrojadas, de un modo que lo hizo sonreír.

—Pues...—canturreó juguetona Hermione haciendo rodar los ojos al rubio—. El nombre del que le ganó a Scorpius Malfoy es Daniel Krum—rió, ajena a que el rostro de Draco se había oscurecido.

—¿El de ese Krum?

Draco se ahorró una risita: si él sintió como su estómago se revolvía, no se imaginaba como estaba Weasley.

—¿Cómo se lo tomó Weasley?—Error. Al instante Hermione soltó una risotada despectiva y apuró a su bebida, además se puso pálida. Draco se agarró el puente de la nariz totalmente fastidiado y contando mentalmente para no ir a la casa de Granger y romperle la cara a Weasley.

—¿Qué cojones hizo esta vez ese idiota?—le preguntó, apretando la mandíbula y la castaña al instante se sintió en confianza. No entendía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que era porque conocía muy bien al hombre que había odiado por años. Así que, dando otro trago, decidió contarla la historia: él ya sabía lo sucedido hace años ya que fue un gran escándalo en el mundo mágico.

—El segundo nombre de la hija de Krum es Hermione—dijo como si nada pero ignoró que el rubio apretaba fuertemente su puño.

Draco pensó que el pelirrojo tenía razones para tener un enorme coraje hacia el búlgaro pero tenía que saber filtrar sus emociones, no ganaría en nada perdiendo a Hermione pero entonces, un pensamiento lo heló de pies a cabeza. Estaba la castaña en un hotel..

—¿Rose y Hugo..?

—Están arriba—contestó sin mirarlo, sabiendo las conclusiones que estaba sacando.

Mierda. El pelirrojo la cagó y se embarró por completo.

El rubio no pudo evitar bufar.

—Granger, cualquier persona normal te diría que ya estuvieras firmando los papeles de divorcio—la castaña tragó en grueso. A pesar de todas las cosas que el pelirrojo le había hecho, le dolía pensar en ese papel que estuvo a punto de firmar hace varios años—. Pero yo no.

Hermione lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Perdón?

—Perdonada—dijo Draco mientras hacía movimientos con la mano—. Pero como decía, como su peor enemigo los conozco: no hay persona que te mire de esa manera que Weasley. Solo que es algo..

—¿Idiota?

—No, lento pero eso también—le sonrió de lado—. Déjense de rodeos. Él es un lento e idiota. Y un abusivo a veces por lo que me has contado pero tú también te quedas en silencio. Conozco eso de las mujeres que "El hombre perfecto debería conocer como estoy" y sí, es cierto pero Zabinni me ha contado que desde lo de la perra de Lavender, Weasley no ha sido igual. Los dos se han estado dándose topes en la pared. Deberían hablarlo y se me hace raro que no hayas dicho nada porque..—se detuvo, se golpeó el rostro con frustración y Hermione se sonrojó, sabiendo que ya sabía por qué—. Granger: ¿enserio no dijiste nada por culpa de la estúpida de Lavender?

–No quería que me dejara—murmuró.

—¡Al diablo con eso, Granger! Parezco de esos celestinos que salen en esas revistas que compra Astoria. Ustedes se quieren desde Hogwarts, no creo que te haya engañado. Lavender se moría por Weasley antes, ¿y porque no ahora? Ustedes dos se odian a muerte.

Draco esperó que Hermione dijera pero entonces, se rió fuertemente.

—Por Merlín, esto lo debería grabar y ponerle "La cosa más patética que he visto".

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Pero, ¿de qué..?

Y entonces lo miró. Ron se encontraba en la puerta del bar, mirándola como cordero degollado. Tenía en sus manos un par de flores naranjas -el color favorito de la castaña- y las cabezas pelirrojas de sus hijos se asomaban a su lado, también observó el detalle de que estaba embarrado de lodo.

—Cuando dije que Weasley se había embarrado de mierda no creí que sería tan literalmente—declaró en voz alta el rubio con veneno. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho anteriormente, le cabreaba que alguien como él tuviera a Granger. Le daba un enorme coraje que Weasley hiciera todo para perderla y que ella seguía perdonándole.

Por un momento, el rubio dirigió una mirada hacia la ventana. Astoria estaba de viaje después de una pelea que tuvieron y como Scorpius estaba en la casa de los Potter por varios días, él tuvo que irse a ese hotel porque odiaba el largo silencio que siempre había en la mansión.

Y se preguntó cursimente si eso era amor. ¿Eran esas las miradas que se lanzaban Weasley y Granger a pesar de los años? ¿Las mismas miradas que se lanzaban en Hogwarts pero ahora con mucho más anhelo? ¿Eran las miradas y las acciones que hacia Scorpius para con Rose Weasley, como era quedarse en casa de los Potter, con la esperanza de que la pelirroja le hablara de nuevo? ¿Era esa cosa tan _incondicional_?

Así que sin más, le guiñó un ojo a la castaña y se dirigió hacia sus "retoños".

—Muy bien futura yerna y Hugo Weasley, vengan a cenar. Deben estar hambrientos. Hoy su padre paga.

Ron rápidamente maldijo por lo bajo a Malfoy cuando checo su billetera y se dio cuenta que su tarjeta de crédito había desaparecido. Pero no le importó: tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Así que poco a poco, tentativamente, se acercó a Hermione. La castaña a la defensiva se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Flores? ¿Es enserio?—soltó cruelmente. Hasta alzó una ceja.

El corazón de la castaña se derritió por completo cuando lo vio bajar la mirada y sonrojarse.

—Te conozco—dijo con simpleza y por unos segundos ninguno decía nada hasta que siguió:—. Te conozco para saber que las flores te parecen patéticas. Odias el salón de té de Madam Pudipie pero te gusta el romance. Te gusta leer novelas en donde salen en la portada dos nubes o que salen hombres guapos -me imagino que son novelas rosas-. Y es por eso que te traje seis flores naranjas, tenían que ser naranjas porque te encanta ese color porque me dijiste que te recordaba a Hogwarts y a la Madriguera pero sé que es por nuestros hijos: es el color exacto de sus cabellos. Ahora, las flores parecen girasoles pero no lo son –Me pasé de honesto, ¿verdad?–porque tenían que ser naranjas y es más de madrugada. ¿Girasoles y por qué? Porque tú eres el sol Hermione y yo siempre te he seguido y te seguiré.

Draco, quien estaba a lado del bar y que junto a Rose y Hugo, oía todo, murmuró:

—Por Merlín, casi vomito de puras cursilerías que acaba de decir.

Aunque era la posible reconciliación de sus padres, Rose no pudo evitar sonreír. Sería la exacta reacción de Scorpius si hubiera estado ahí y antes de poder suspirar sintió como la pared se sentía distinta.

—¡Insonizaron la pared!—dijo Hugo, resaltando lo obvio.

—No me digas, te mereces un premio por tal descubrimiento—Rose rodó los ojos y Draco asintió.

—Muy bien tú, yerna.

Rose nuevamente rodó los ojos.

Mientras tanto, Hermione también rodaba los ojos.

—¡Draco es un metiche!—dijo guardando la varita.

Ron alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿No sería "metido?—le preguntó, rascándose la cabeza pero una mirada de su mujer lo calló—. A lo que iba. Me siento un completo idiota por todos estos años. Todos estos malditos años en los que los dos nos hemos dado la vista gorda a lo que hemos hecho. Te oía, ¿sabes?

A la castaña se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sabiendo a que se refería.

—Cuando terminábamos de hacer el amor, me abrazabas y cuando creías que estaba dormido llorabas quedamente en mi pecho. Y me dolía y aun así no hacía nada al igual que tú—dijo con voz ronca. Y sin querer, con voz derrotada.

—No te decía nada porque no quería que me dejaras—confesó después de algunos segundos de silencio. Se limpió el rostro con la manga de su suéter, evitando la mirada de su marido quien la miraba con una sonrisa.

—¿Creías que..? ¡Por Merlín!—exclamó soltando algunas risas—. ¿Cómo te iba a dejar, Hermione?

La castaña se mordió el labio dejando en claro el por qué y la sonrisa en el rostro de Ron se desvaneció.

—¿Aún crees que te engañe, verdad?

El silencio embargó el lugar y un peso lleno el estómago y el corazón de Ron. Se acercó más y más a Hermione al grado que levantó su mano y suavemente le acarició una mejilla. Sintió su corazón saltar cuando vio que su esposa cerraba los ojos.

Y entonces la abrazó. La abrazó como si quisiera absorberla y sentir todas sus vibraciones... y eso haría. Sintió como Hermione ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le besaba suavemente ahí haciéndolo temblar.

—Lo que tenemos es _incondicional_.—le susurró suavemente en el oído—. Algo que nada ni nadie lo va a romper. Tú y yo lucharemos para sacarnos toda la mierda que tenemos encima.

La miró y se dio cuenta que Hermione lucía débil a pesar de que hace un rato lucía fuerte como una leona.

Hermione se puso de puntillas, a pesar de los años, Ron crecía más y la castaña se había quedado abajo hace mucho tiempo atrás. Y entonces lo besó. Con suavidad y amor, con una ternura inusitada, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Y lo tenían.

.

.

.

Daniel Krum bostezó un poco y con impaciencia miró el reloj. Ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos de retraso y ella aún no aparecía. A pesar de que era algo indiscutible su puntualidad hubo algo que lo hizo esperar aún ahí: era la misma llama que resurgió en su corazón cuando vio el periódico esa mañana.

Y entonces lo oyó; fue el pequeño tintineo de alguien entrando al café y con la esperanza renovada dirigió su mirada a la puerta. Ahí estaba. A pesar de que habían pasado cuatro años Rose Weasley todavía podía provocarle que su corazón se quisiera salir de su pecho. Cuando llego hasta él, Daniel se dio cuenta que desde que la pelirroja entró él se había parado y viéndola como un idiota.

Frente a frente se miraron. El hueco entre ellos era enorme. Daniel pudo observar que la chica de quince años de la que se había enamorado irremediablemente había cambiado pero aún seguía ahí. Las redondeces de su rostro habían desaparecido por completo dejando a relucir un rostro más maduro.

Un flash atravesó su memoria al ver el lunar a lado de la nariz de Rose. Él y ella riéndose como un par de locos mientras Daniel entretenido le picaba justo ahí.

Daniel tuvo que agitar su cabeza para quitarse la bruma de los recuerdos encima.

—Hola—saludó Rose tentativamente. Ella lo miró con una leve sonrisa en sus labios que al hombre le supo a falsa y no la culpó.

—Hola—le correspondió.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Daniel le hizo una seña al asiento enfrente de él a lo que asintió el pelirrojo para así, sentarse. Para su sorpresa Rose nuevamente fue la primera en hablar.

—Supe que has sido exitoso.

¿Él que le iba a decir de éxito? Sí: era jugador profesional de Quidditch, recibía miles de galeones por mes y tenía un lujoso departamento pero su vida personal era una pesadilla. Se encontraba más solo que nunca, su familia se había distanciado y él mismo había alejado a la única mujer que había amado.

—¿No me lo vas a restregar? — casi le escupió.

Golpe bajo y Daniel lo sabía.

—No soy como tú.

Bueno, se lo merecía.

¿Qué más iba a pensar? Daniel había querido separar a sus padres hace años –y fue la estúpida razón por la que terminaron- y al final los que terminaron separándose irremediablemente fueron los del búlgaro.

—Daniel.. —empezó Rose quedamente. Lo miraba directamente con sus grandes ojos chocolate, su dulzura no había cambiado nada. De hecho, su chispa había aumentado y eso hizo que perdiera los nervios—. Eso paso hace mucho tiempo y aunque lo que hiciste fue de lo peor, fue como un empujón ¿sabes?

La pelirroja se interrumpió un momento cuando llego la mesera y le pidió por el momento un café. Cuando se fue, nuevamente se dirigió a él:

—Mis padres estaban mal y lo que hiciste fue como una ayuda para ellos. Desde entonces han estado bien—al parecer le pensó un poco porque despuesito añadió: — Muy bien, de hecho, como cuando era una niña ¿y sabes cuál fue la prueba definitiva?

Daniel sonrió irónicamente.

—Fue muy sonado el romance entre tu hermano y Samantha Thomas, hija de Lavender.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

—Esa mujer sigue siendo una perra, casi destruye a mi familia pero Samantha no tiene la culpa y eso lo tuvieron que aprender contigo mis padres.

La mesera llegó nuevamente y le depositó con una sonrisa nerviosa el café a Rose mientras miraba de reojo a Daniel. Él le asintió levemente y la chica rápidamente se fue. Rose se imaginó que para publicarle algún medio que Daniel se encontraba con la sobrina de Harry Potter y además, ex novios. _La primicia del día._

Cuando la pelirroja le dio sorbitos a su café se dio cuenta de la forma en la que la miraba Daniel.

—¿Por qué querías que nos viéramos? Digo, ya han pasado más de cuatro años después de eso.

Daniel aún tenía la costumbre de tamborilear con los dedos la mesa cuando estaba nervioso.

—Tú ya sabes por qué.

La pelirroja sonrió.

—Entonces te escuchó.

Silencio. Nuevamente el silencio los embargó y Daniel tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

—Sabes que quiero pedirte disculpas. Por todo.

—¿Por todo? — preguntó suavemente.

Daniel había crecido. Ahora era todo un hombre, porque no solo sus facciones habían cambiado sino todo en él. Comprendía totalmente porque tenía una multitud de fans al acecho pero notó algo distinto: sus ojos. El azul se había apagado totalmente y brillaba levemente.. la pelirroja se preguntó **si algún día prenderían o si habría alguien que lo hiciera. **

Y no esperaba que Daniel agarrara su mano y la sujetará fuertemente.

—Por todo.

Los dos se quedaron en un quieto y confortable silencio. Rose cerró los ojos. Ahora ya sabía porque la llamó ese día: él había leído el profeta esa mañana.

—Lo leíste—le dijo—. ¿No es así?

Daniel asintió levemente.

—Te casarás en un par de meses con Scorpius Malfoy.

¿Él que jodidos iba a pensar que ese maldito rubio le iba a robar al amor de su vida? No, eso es lo triste. _No le robo nada_. Él mismo la perdió.

—¿Enserio lo quieres? —preguntó como algo a lo que aferrarse. Era su última esperanza.

Rose apretó más fuerte su mano.

—Lo amo.

Fue como un golpe de lleno en su estómago, en su corazón, en todo su cuerpo. Sentía como su alrededor se volvía borroso y lo único que podía oír era la voz de Rose.

—Ojalá puedas estar ahí, lo siento Daniel.

Y se fue.

Daniel quiso detenerla porque se levantó y hasta trastabilló. Le valió una mierda que medio mundo se le quedará viendo y que tal vez iba a quedar como un rogón pero tenía que detenerla.

Entonces lo vio: al otro lado de la calle vio una cabellera rubia. Lo reconoció como el joven de la foto que salía con Rose en el Profeta. Era muy alto, más alto de lo que recordaba porque la pelirroja le llega más debajo de los hombros. Pero.. ¿Entonces él sabía que se iba a encontrar con ella? ¿Y aun así la dejo?

Los vio abrazarse y besarse, a pesar de la dificultad de la estatura.

¿Era esa cosa _incondicional_, fuerte?

Entonces, ¿eso era amor?

Los vio alejarse.

La vio alejarse de él. Para siempre.

—Adiós Rose mía.

Sí, eso era amor.

**FIN.**

.

.

.

**Bueno, esto fue todo. Es un OS en el que he estado trabajando y batallé MUCHO para terminar pero finalmente aquí esta. ¡Mi segundo Ronmione! Pero oficial, oficial, creo que sería este. Ojalá les haya gustado, cualquier crítica constructiva es aceptada ^^ **

**Fue cursi, lo sé. Pero al menos en la vida tenemos que tener algo dulce :3 **

**¡Feliz día/noche!**

**-MarieJ97.**


End file.
